Craig Vilbig
Craig Vilbig (also known as CraigV, and previously Noivilbo) is a relatively unknown face, but has been involved in several community projects. Most notable are his work as graphic artist and competition staff of the original CCZone and his level Rock, featured in CCLP3. He was originally a member of the community from 2006-2011 where he worked on The Last Few Chips with a number of people who were never involved in the community. He announced a hiatus shortly after the launch of CC Zone: The Next Level. In February 2013, CraigV announced his return to CCZone and his work on a new levelset called CraigV1. Levels in official packs CCLP3 * Rock The Last Few Chips The Last Few Chips is a levelset comprised of 415 levels created, mostly, by CraigV. He worked with JamesS, MathewP, and Renegade Plebian, none of whom have any other appearances in the community. The Last Few Chips was released as a series from 2007-2011 on CraigV's website. An omnibus featuring all 415 levels has been in his head since around 2008, but the idea has yet to be brought into fruition. Four levels from The Last Few Chips are featured in CCLP3: Level 20 (Rock), Level 39 (Cheap Shots and Dirty Tricks), Level 47 (Flame Thrower), and Level 93 (Shattered). CCZone Early in the life of the first CCZone, CraigV (known then as Noivilbo) was contacted by TomP to be the graphic artist of CCZone. Once there were enough people frequenting the site, CraigV decided to start a competition section. He ran the Create Competition for several years until, eventually, he left the community. He was asked to be a part of the creation of CC Zone: The Next Level, but was tired from the relaunch and needed a break from the community. CC Designer CraigV's website (http://www.tasksavvy.com/cc/ ) hosts Icy001's level creator CCDesigner. Fashioned after CCEdit, this tool provides a few additional features. Hiatus Once the final levelset of The Last Few Chips was released, CraigV took some time away from the community. He was unsure if he would return. He spent his time over at WebCC creating levels and helping that community grow. He continued the plot line as a sequel to The Last Few Chips, calling his map pack "Quasar Industries." WebCC CraigV has been a prominant contributer on WebCC since its formation in 2010. He spent his hiatus there in a sort of isolation from the main community. He has had many roles there including Developer and Global Moderator. He has reported a number of bugs that are likely to be fixed in the next major update. Most of his levels appear on the WebCC iPhone/iPad app. Craig is highly respected in the forums of WebCC. CraigV1 Everyone seemed absolutely enamoured by CraigV's levels at WebCC, and he really felt his style had grown and flourished. So he decided he would see what the Bit Busters thought of it. He began work on CraigV1 almost before announcing his return. It was released on the 11th of April 2013. Category:People